Do You Have Some Bacon?
by JuliinThesky
Summary: "Sam? How..? What..?" Freddie was speechless looking at Sam while she was searching something in the cabinets. "Do you have some bacon?" MY FIRST MULTICHAPTERED FF : A SEDDIE STORY! ENJOY AND RR :
1. Chapter 1

It was like six in the morning. He was sleeping when a noise coming from the kitchen woke him up.

_What the hell?_

He grabbed a laser sword from Galaxy Wars (he was kind of a nerd after all) and walked slowly and quietly to the kitchen. Luckily he's mom was visiting her cousins in Vancouver; he thought she could be having a panic attack at that moment.

"Who's there? I'm armed!"

"Please don't hit me with your nerd sword! Please!" Sam was laughing. "Nice PJ's Dork!"

"Sam? How..? What..?" Freddie was speechless looking at Sam while she was searching something in the cabinets.

"Do you have some bacon?"

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here at six in the morning? IT'S SUNDAY!"

Sam stopped the searching and turned to Freddie, who was still standing in the middle of the kitchen with the Galaxy Wars sword in his hands. She was looking at the floor in a very "un-Sam" way.

"Am I that ugly?"

That question caught Freddie by surprise; he was looking at Sam who, now, was looking at him directly to his eyes. Since when Sam was worried about her look? Besides, she had been dating a guy (A stupid senior jerk whose name Freddie never tried to remember) for a few months now. What was wrong? And why she was at his house and not at Carly's? They were friends after all but still, it was a little odd.

"What? No you're not! Sam what's wrong? Where's Carly?"

The last question came from Freddie's mouth without thinking. Sam's face changed, she seemed furious.

"THE ONLY THING YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS CARLY? GOD FREDWARDYOU ARE SO LAME!"

That was too much for Freddie.

"IF I'M SO LAME WHY DID YOU CAME HERE AND NOT CARLY'S? IF I'M SO LAME WHAT MADE YOU THINK I CAN HELP YOU WITH WHATEVER YOU PUT YOUR SELF IN?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I RAN AUTOMATICALLY TO YOUR PLACE FROM…"

Sam started to cry hardly. Freddie had never seen her like that.

"Sam… Please don't cry! What happened? What's wrong?"

Freddie finally put the laser sword on the floor and walked besides Sam, who was sitting on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, sobbing.

"Tell me."

"I went to Carter's house…"

"Who?"

"My boyfriend Dork…"

Sam smiled. She knew Freddie hated Carter. She liked that in a way she couldn't understand yet. She liked Carter but knowing that her relationship with him pisses Freddie off was a whole different feeling.

_Man I hate that guy!_ He wasn't sure what on Sam and Carter's relationship was bothering him and when Sam said his name, Freddie felt he needed to punch something… hard.

Sam was in silence again, looking at him, like she was trying to find the words to tell her story.

"Sam? What happened? Do you get robed?"

"No… we didn't left the house" She seemed to be embarrassed.

Freddie was


	2. Chapter 2

When she stopped talking Freddie was speechless. Sam had watery eyes.

"Forget it, it's nothing" Sam turned to face the door to leave.

"What? WAIT! SAM!" He grabbed her by the wrist.

"IT'S NOTHING FREDWARD! LEMME GO!" Sam was crying. Freddie hold her in a hug and after a few minutes she calmed down.

"It's Ok.. We're gonna do something"

"We?" They were looking at each other.

"Yes Sam. I care about you and that jerk will not get clean out of this."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care about me? No one does."

"Sam what are you saying? We all do… Me, Carly, Spence, EVEN MY MOM!" Sam giggled and Freddie felt good. Sam's laugh was one of the most important things right now.

"Come here" Freddie grabbed her hand and walked to the couch.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

"Do you have to ask?"

After a few minutes of silence when they drank their chocolate, Sam spoke.

"You were right" Sam's voice cracked again.

"I was being an idiot and Carter was the Queen of idiots"

"You were in love Sam" Freddie's heart cracked a little when he said that.

"No I wasn't. I was trying to forget… someone. I guess I wasn't trying that hard 'cause y… that person's still in my head and that was what pissed Carter off. He told me we HAD TO do stuff 'cause you know we'd been dating for a few months and I didn't wanna 'cause I realizes I wanted to do it with someone else. So that's why he… you know." Sam's face was red from anger an embarrassment.

"He… succeeded?" Freddie was even angrier. Who was the other guy Sam was trying so hard to forget? Carter was indeed a big jerk.

"No, I punched him in the nuts and ran" Freddie giggled… Sam was still the same Sam.

"Who's he?" He needed to know and he was praying for hearing what he wanted to hear.

"He's in love with Car…"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH CARLY ANY MORE!" Freddie cut her. Then he realized what he just said.

"I mean… you know.. uhm…" Now Freddie was the red one.

"You're not?" Sam's voice was full of hope.

"No"

"Freddie" He grabbed Sam's face with his hands and crushed his lips on her's.

Sam's hands were all over Freddie's hair and his hand were grabbing her waist, pulling her closer to him.

The kiss was full of love, passion and lust.

"Sam wait" Freddie said between kisses. She was kissing his neck and stopped.

"What?" Sam's eyes were full of disappointment.

"I…"

"Oh God… You don't want me" Sam was crying sitting on the couch.

"What? No! Sam!" Freddie tried to hold her hand but she stopped her.

"Do Not Touch Me! You lied to me! You're still in love with Carly! You were caught by the moment right? WLL SORRY TO DISAPOINT! NEWS FLASH! I'M NOT CARLY!"

Sam rose to leave. Freddie grabbed her arm.

"Hey Sam.. Wait.. Please don't leave.. Let me talk" Sam turned to face him.


	3. Chapter 3

"I disgust you. You think I'm a whore"

"No! Sam! Listen to me for a second" They sat back on the couch

"You don't disgust me, I could never think you're a whore and… I do want you, believe me I do! But… I think you had quite a night and…"

"So.. You don't like Carly anymore?"

"No… for a few years now, since we…"

"Kissed?"

Sam smiled and Freddie smiled back

"Can I sleep here? I don't wanna sleep alone"

"Of course. Come, I'll give you some PJ's"

"I want ones just like yours!"

"Watch it Puckett!"

They were laughing when they entered to Freddie's room.

Freddie was sitting against the bed's head and Sam was next to him wearing a HUGE Galaxy Wars T-shirt and some shorts.

"Is this your size? When did you get so big?"

"Same time around voice got lower"

"So…" Sam had her eyes fixed on Freddie's

"Are you afraid of sleeping with me?" He was mute, staring at her.

"Should I?" Sam jumped to Freddie and started tickling him, rolling all over the bed.

"Sam! Stop!" Freddie was laughing. He took Sam by her legs and now he was on top, tickling her, making her laugh like a maniac.

"FREDDIE STOP! STOP!"

He stopped but didn't move. Sam's face was red for the laughter and for all the feelings she had on her chest.

"Kiss me" She said. And he did.

They were kissing hardly and with passion like on the couch.

Now, Sam's hands were all over his back and under his T-shirt. He was kissing her neck and collarbone.

"Freddie" Sam was moaning his name and that was driving him crazy. His hands were on Sam's legs, bringing her closer.

"Sam…" Freddie was looking her in the eyes.

"Yes."

They started to kiss again and they got under the covers.

Sam woke up in Freddie's arms. It was the most beautiful feeling. She woke him with little kisses all over his face.

"Good morning" Sam said when she saw one eye open. Freddie grabbed her and pulled her down.

"Every morning after last night is a very good one".

He kissed her gently.


End file.
